


Mine

by LaLopez1981



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Biting, Declarations Of Love, Face Slapping, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scratching, Tumblr Prompt, ripped clothes, some complained so I'm tagging appropriately, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot sequel to Wicked Tongue. It's years (just over a decade) since their first encounter at Tony's 21st birthday party, and Tony and Loki are up to their old tricks at a Stark Industries charity event. Tony has plans in store for Loki, but things go a little off-course. (Tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, precious readers! So Wicked Tongue got a lot more attention than I expected! And I guess the ending was a little vague? (In my head, they met up again years later, picked up where they left off and...happily ever after?) But since so many of you asked for a continuation, here ya go. :)
> 
> Because the first was a submission from staubengel, I went back and asked if there was anything else she would have liked to have seen that I didn't put in the first one. She mentioned "hate sex" but also that it wouldn't fit. Well. I made it fit. Sort of. It's more Angry/Rough sex, but you'll get the idea. It got way fluffier at the end than I intended, but sometimes Tony and Loki just run away from me. Anyway...Enjoy!
> 
> For dear staubengel. *hearts*
> 
> XOXO, LaLa

If there was one thing Tony Stark loved, it was a good party. It was just too bad he wasn't at a good one at present. He loathed coming to these charity events for Stark Industries. Smiling and playing nice so people would donate to a charity backed by a multimillion dollar corporation was just ridiculous, in his mind.

But, like the good little boy Mom and Dad raised—or the butler and maid, in reality—Tony showed up in his black tux, gave his speech about…what, kids, education, research? Who knew? Who cared? Now that it was all done, he would spend the rest of his evening looking to have a good time.

He checked his silver-plated Rolex. It was almost ten. The night would be winding down soon, knowing this ole bitty crowed. He wandered to the bar, searching the crowd as he did, and ordered a refill to his Jack and Coke, tapping his palm impatiently to the bar top as he waited.

He did a double take when he caught sight of a striking pair of familiar emerald eyes. His refilled glass was placed near his hand and he picked it up, taking a sip, never taking his eyes off the tall, dark and pale man.

People passed through their locked gazes, but neither ever wavered. Tony knew when the man pulled a small round tin from his pocket and began to liberally apply a clear lip balm to his slightly puckered lips with his pinky, that he was doing it on purpose, just to torture him. And it was working. Tony had to swallow down the rest of his rink in one gulp. And he was still thirsty.

The raven-haired man smirked at him and Tony could already feel little tingles of excitement prickling his skin beneath his clothes and his tux suddenly felt very stifling. He cocked his head to the side in a "let's get out of here" gesture and his partner-in-crime nodded.

He blindly stuck a bill into the bartender's tip jar, unaware of its denomination, and started for the stairs leading to the front of the hall. His eyes were still on the other man's, holding as much as he could through the crowd, and inevitably, Tony bumped into someone and started to apologize when the body in a royal blue dress hit the floor.

"Tony!"

Tony watched, trying to hold back his laughter, as Pepper tossed her strawberry blonde waves that had fallen over her face back over her head. She took the hand Tony offered to her and let him help her to her feet. "Pep! Ha, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he repeated when she shoved him.

"You jerk. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

He let out a tickled laugh, glancing off to the side of her. She caught the look and turned to see what he was looking at herself. The sound she made was annoyed and very unladylike.

"Don't you two ever get tired of this game of yours?"

Tony smiled at the man across the room, who was currently giving him a very impatient look. "We haven't yet."

Pepper blew out a breath, blowing another reddish curl from her over her eyes, and she wiggled her fingers a little in Loki's direction. "Hi," she mouthed out to him. Loki gave her a nod and a small wave then looked pointedly at Tony, cocking his head toward the entrance.

"I'm taking off," Tony announced unnecessarily.

"No shit? I couldn't guess." He widened his lips in a silly smile, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. "Well, go, before he whips you. Ugh," she grimaced. "You aren't into that now…are you?"

His lips slid into a smirk and he fixed her with a dark look. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Mm," she whimpered, shaking her head profusely. "I think I already know the answer. Go. Have fun. See you on Monday." She shoved him forward and went on her own way.

Tony called out a goodbye after her and searched for Loki again. When he located him, Tony chuckled lowly and a nasty grin crossed his lips.

* * *

"Hello, gorgeous."

Loki jolted a little at the voice then groaned softly as the man it belonged to came sneaking down the steps he was waiting near for Tony. "Bucky," he said shortly in greeting.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, willing Tony to look in his direction at that moment. But he was still speaking with Pepper. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who's that?" Bucky swallowed down more of the clear liquid in his glass, leaning his shoulder against the marble wall, Loki was waiting next to. By the smell of the former soldier, Loki knew he wasn't drinking water. "Stark?"

Still not deigning to look at him, Loki simply shook his head. "It's not really your concern, Bucky. Why don't you go find Rogers and trail after him?"

The gasp Loki would have released was choked back as Bucky's fist curled into his shirt at his chest, and he dragged him around the wall to where they wouldn't be seen, shoving him up against the wall again.

Loki grunted against the sharp sting he felt at his back as it hit the hard wall. "Bucky."

"Shut up. You never knew when to shut up, you know that? You were always running that smart mouth of yours."

"Bucky," Loki started calmly, smiling patiently, but feeling anything but. "You're drunk. Let me go."

Bucky's cool gray eyes were glassy and bloodshot as he stared at Loki; at his mouth. "I would love nothing more…than to see you on your knees…with a mouthful of my cock."

Loki bobbed his black eyebrows and smirked, inciting Bucky to curl his fingers even tighter. "I told you to let me go."

"What…?" Bucky frowned then found himself being pulled back and with a face full of Stark. "Whoa…" He stumbled back, unnerved by the creepy grin on Tony's face.

"Hi, Bucky! What the hell are you doing?" he asked genially; overly so. Behind him, Loki chuckled quietly.

Bucky's eyes darted between the genius and the taller man behind him. "I was just talking to him, man."

"Were you? Because it looked to me like you were  _touching_  him. And I'm pretty sure after the last time we ran into each other, I asked you  _nicely_  not to do that again."

"Tony, leave it. Let us go on with our night." Loki curled his fingers around Tony's arm, tugged lightly, but he didn't budge. He simply patted Loki's fingers with his other hand, almost patronizingly so.

"In a minute, babe."

Bucky scoffed and looked around Tony to him. "What do you see in this guy?"

Loki's eyes slid closed and he dropped his hand from Tony's arm only to press his fingers to his eyes. "Bucky, please, don't start."

"Come on, Loki. He doesn't love you. Hell, he probably doesn't give two shits about you. Just because you were the first guy he fucked, you think he cares? You know he's never gonna come out for you!"

"Shut up, Bucky," Tony growled out through clenched teeth, shoving his fingers sharply into his chest.

Bucky's last statement hitting a nerve, Loki abruptly brushed Tony aside and approached the shorter man, a snarl on his lips. "Stop this, right now. You are drunk and feeling sorry for yourself. It does you no good to reminisce."

"But, Loki, I—"

"It's over!" He glanced up and to the side, staring down the few pairs of eyes that were drawn to his raised voice. Lowering his voice again, he returned his gaze to Bucky. "You and I ended a long time ago, Bucky. Let it go."

Bucky's jaw clenched. "Is it the money?"

Loki breathed out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. "Did money matter when I was with you?"

"Then what?" he shouted. "His dick can't be any better than mine!"

"O-kay, I'm done with this bullshit." Loki called for Tony to stop but was ignored as Tony rushed up and shoved Bucky away. "You talk a big game, Barnes. You want to fight for him?"

"Tony!" Loki laughed incredulously when he just smiled at him. "Please tell me you're joking."

Tony waved him off, literally. "It'll be a cinch, babe. He's so dru—oof!"

Loki groaned, rolled his eyes as Bucky's hard shove knocked Tony to the ground. "Oh, gods." He looked up in time to see Bucky set his glass down and start for Tony again. "No!" Loki sprung forward and pushed Bucky aside, bending to help Tony to his feet.

He groaned and rubbed at the sore spot on his chest. "That was a sucker punch, you little shit." Tony moved to pounce on Bucky again, but Loki pushed him back.

"Stop this!"

Tony straightened. "Babe, I—" He went silent when Loki whirled on him.

"You want to fight like animals? Do it over someone else. I'm leaving." Tony called for him and grabbed for his sleeve, but Loki simply pushed him off and stormed away.

* * *

Tony wasted little time with Bucky and went after Loki, following him up the steps toward the entrance. He was already far ahead thanks to his damn long legs. He called for him again, but Loki didn't even look back, and the billionaire ran ahead. When he reached him, just as he was about to walk out into the cold night, Tony snagged his elbow and yanked him back inside.

"Let me go."

"No." Tony kept pulling, albeit while Loki kicked and pulled at him, struggling to free himself, until he found an open door and dragged Loki inside. It appeared to be an office. Tony only hoped the owner wasn't planning to come back any time soon.

"What is this? Let me out of here, Stark."

"Ooh, last name status. That's not good." He clicked the lock on the door and smiled softly back at Loki. "I'll let you out when you calm down." Loki only glared and Tony casually leaned a hand on the nearest chair. "I got all night, Legs."

Loki snorted angrily and started forward for the door only to have Tony block his way with his whole body. "Move!" he shouted in Tony's face.

"Not until you…grrrr!" Tony growled and pushed with all his might until Loki fell into a padded armchair. "Calm down." Loki kicked up his legs and Tony became a bit winded before climbing onto his lap to keep him down, clamping his hands over Loki's wrists on the arms. "You promised me a good night. Pay up."

"No," Loki grounded out between clenched teeth. "Go back to your little party and find your own good time."

He tried to move again, but Tony just bore down on him, pressing on him in a position that would otherwise be turning them both on. "You  _are_  my good time."

They stared at each other for a moment before Tony thought  _screw it_  and pressed his mouth to Loki's. He let the man wriggle his hands from his grasp, planting his own on each side of his raven-haired head to keep his mouth firmly against his. Loki was a sucker for Tony's kisses. And Tony knew it.

But tonight, Loki was having none of it. He tightened his lips against Tony's as much as he could and dug his fingers into the skin of Tony's wrists. It hurt, but he did his best to fight the pain, until finally Loki tore his mouth away and shoved at him. "You cannot fix everything with a kiss."

Tony's hands slapped down to Loki's chest, only for Loki to wrap his fingers around his wrists and turn them out. Tony responded by twisting them and grabbing him by the cheeks. "You are not leaving here angry with me," he said matter-of-factly.

Loki breathed heavily through his nose, prying at Tony's fingers. "I am not staying here with you either!" He jerked his head to the side and sank his teeth into Tony's hand.

"Ow!" He snatched his hand back, but remembered to keep his balance on Loki's lap. "That's not where I like to be bitten, Loki."

Loki ran his tongue over his lower lip and grinned wickedly. "I know." He surged up and Tony instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the slim man so as not to fall backward to the floor. Loki grabbed him at his sides, trying his damndest to push Tony off. But the genius was clinging to him.

Tony let his legs fall, and once they hit the floor, he pushed Loki until his back hit the door. Pressed against him, Tony felt a familiar line of rigidness against his thigh. And barked out a laugh. "You're getting off on this," he exclaimed, noticing the way Loki's green eyes lit up.

"You're crazy." He put all his weight forward and Tony staggered back a couple of steps before pinning him back against the door. "Get. Off. Me."

"Why?" Tony asked through heavy pants and a smile. "You like it. I can feel it." He smirked and cupped a hand over Loki's growing erection. Then he moved in for a kiss, his eyes growing wide when Loki's hand cupped his chin hard.

Loki stared at him through hooded eyes, a near sneer on his lips. "I hate you sometimes."

That hurt. But Tony had to remind himself Loki hadn't let him explain yet, that he was just angry from the spat with Bucky. But he was quite aware they were due for The Talk.

It was over a year ago now, on one of his routine benders, that Tony had randomly run into his one-time college hookup on the dance floor of a noisy nightclub. Of course, it was only later the next day, that he discovered in his drunken haze he had stumbled into a gay club. He hadn't seen Loki since the night of his twenty-first birthday. Since they had groped each other in one of the guest rooms of his father's massive mansion.

Tony often thought of that night, of that man. But after that, for reasons he preferred not to delve too deep into, he never indulged that particular desire of his, preferring to keep his one-nighters female, blonde, and about as bright as a bowling ball. With the exception of his three year long dalliance with Pepper, Tony never slept with the same girl twice.

And for some reason, Loki made him break all his rules. Loki went home with him that night—to the tower he had built for himself in the middle of Manhattan, more to get away from being under the thumb of his psycho of a father who was either trying to control every little thing Tony was doing or completely ignoring him—and stayed for three days. It was three days of sex, drinking, takeout and more sex, more drinking, and more takeout.

After Loki left, without saying goodbye or leaving a number, Tony didn't see him again for a month, when he popped up at a society event Tony had attended, representing the Stark family. It turned out that Loki had just started working at the museum the event was being held at, as the museum's public relations manager. The night went much like the one of his twenty-first birthday. They spotted each other across the room, spent a good amount of time flirting and making eyes at each other, until eventually they found themselves in a dark corner, mouths melding, fingers fondling.

It became a game for them, and a way for Tony to be with Loki without anyone seeing them together. Whenever Tony had an event to attend, he always obtained an extra ticket, sent it off to Loki, and they would meet up and replay the game. He knew eventually Loki would tire of the cat and mouse game. He wasn't looking for anything more at the time they started messing around, having returned from London not long before, brokenhearted from a long relationship with a man who ended up being abusive. From what he had told him, Tony thought Loki was in a destructive pattern: going out every night, drinking, partying, and sleeping with random men. But who was Tony to judge? He had been doing the same thing, only with women.

The situation between them was perfect.

But somewhere along the way, maybe around the time Pepper found out, things started to change. Loki stayed over once in awhile. And Tony didn't mind. They still didn't go out in public together, but they did spend a lot of nights in, watching movies or sometimes doing nothing but talking, listening to jazz, and rolling around in bed together. Unexpectedly, feelings had come into the picture.

Tony had had a plan for tonight. And he was going to stick to it.

"You don't hate me," he told Loki, attempting to move his chin from his hand. He couldn't. This was going to cause a problem. "Loki. Mnh," he groaned softly when Loki tightened his fingers around his jaw.

"Don't tell me how I feel. I do what I want and if I want to hate you, I  _will_. You're crass, you're arrogant. And you'll sleep with anything that mo—ohhh…" Loki moaned when Tony pressed his fingers further into him. "D-don't."

 _Yes_ , Tony thought victoriously when Loki's hand fell from his chin, curling into the lapel of his jacket. "Don't what?" he teased, moving his hand in an up and down motion. Loki instantly grew harder under his attentions.

"Ohh, fuck you, Stark!"

Tony laughed until Loki struck him sharply in the gut. He doubled over, stepping back, coughing a little. He thought he was in trouble, that Loki would be able to flee while he tried to catch his breath. Instead, he ignored the slight pain in his belly and moved forward again. Loki instinctively threw out his hands and one leg to ward Tony off, but he wasn't deterred.

They scuffled; hands slapped, nails scratched, clothes were pulled and stretched, and ugly names were hurled back and forth. Loki tried to sweep his leg beneath Tony, but Tony saw it coming, albeit, one second too late. As he went down, his fingers latched tightly onto Loki's vest and dragged him down with him, immediately rolling over him, and pressed his mouth to his.

Loki grunted and made noises of protestation, finally shoving Tony's face away, placing a long-fingered palm over it. "Get your grubby mouth off of me."

Tony growled against Loki's hand, finally pulling it off his face, slamming it down beside Loki's head. And he laughed in his face. "That's not what you said last night."

"You filthy—mm!" Loki grunted again when Tony planted his mouth on his once more. He twisted his body this way and that, trying to bump Tony off of him. Though he was more compact in stature, Tony was stronger than the slimmer man beneath him, and easily held him down with both legs and arms.

"Fuck!" Tony sprang up, touching his fingers to his lips where Loki had bitten him again, and saw a spot of blood on his finger. "You bit my lip." He stared down at Loki, panting heavily, spread out wantonly beneath him, his jacket ripped into two places and his vest and dress shirt both hanging on by just a few buttons. There was blood on his bottom lip, and with his eyes on Tony's, he swiped it up with his tongue. "You bitch."

"Fuck you," Loki spat. But by the throbbing heat Tony felt under him, he didn't mean it viciously. In fact, Tony got the feeling they were in a whole new ballgame now.

With a hungry growl, he pounced. He fused his mouth to Loki's and started ripping his clothes away, sending buttons flying, desperately seeking skin. Loki, apparently very dedicated to the game, still fought him, shoving at his arms and chest, using his teeth more than usual as they kissed.

"Loki—" He sat up, intending to say something, and was blinded by a hand striking him across the face. He didn't hesitate to slap Loki back.

They stared at each other, both panting heavily.

This time, they both pounced. Their bodies slammed together, both of them shoving and pulling, pushing and tugging, one trying to get the upper hand on the other. Tony cried out when Loki raked his short, buffered nails down the side of his throat and down his chest. He answered by scratching his own nails down the long line of his spine, marring the snowy white skin with dark red marks.

"Mark me," Loki panted.

"Get naked. I'll mark you all you want."

Clothes were torn off in haste, faster than either had ever disrobed before. Loki's legs were barely out of his black pants when Tony smacked a hand to his bare thigh, leaving a large red hand print and making him moan and slap his palm just as hard to Tony's chest. Tony snagged his wrist before he could pull it back and tossed Loki down to the carpet, crawling over him, and kissing him, all sloppy and wet and scraping teeth. Loki's fingers were in his hair, tugging his head back sharply, and reaching up to bite into his neck.

"Ah, fuck!" Tony cried out, grinding hard into Loki, rubbing their bare cocks together.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Loki whispered the words harshly into Tony's ear, his hand still tugging hard on his hair.

"Ssss….goddamn you," he growled out, their bodies rutting wildly together, fingers digging into sharp hipbones, leaving finger-length bruises.

"Come on, Pretty Boy." Loki brought his free hand down, landing with a resounding smack against Tony's ass.

" _Rrrrnnnrrrr_!" Tony snarled loudly and jumped down Loki's body, shoving his legs up by the thighs and pressing his mouth between his cheeks. He ran his tongue around Loki's hole a few times, shoved it in a few more, then pushing up to his knees, he dragged Loki's body to him and with no word of warning, he thrust himself into him.

"Go-ods…!" Loki's body arched sharply, both hands latching onto Tony's wrists so tight, Tony thought he might stop the blood flow up his arms.

He gave Loki no time to adjust and started a fast, punishing pace, slamming himself into Loki again and again. Loki's cries were barely coherent; more choked sobs of pained pleasure spilling from the swollen lips of a contorted face. Still, his hips moved, lifting to meet Tony's demanding thrusts, until his screaming muscles protested, and he collapsed flat onto his back. Tony dropped forward, curling his hands around Loki's shoulders, using them to push him down to meet his cock, riding him roughly enough to have sweat dripping down his nose and the sides of his face.

He watched Loki as he drove into him. The sounds of his flesh slapping against Loki's drowned out by Loki's enthusiastic moans. Tony had never seen him this deep in pleasure before. But, then, they had never had sex this rough, this hard before. If he had been thinking clearly, Tony may have wondered why they had to take it this far for him to reach the point where he could finally say the words that Loki wanted to hear.

"L…Loki…?"

"Nnnh, Tony…!"

Tony slid a hand over his cheek to bring his face down so he could look him in the eye. It was damp, but he wasn't sure if it was from sweat or tears. "Baby…baby, look at me…"

"Ahhn, unnh…" He felt Tony's hand, Tony knew, because he turned his face into the palm, moved his head so Tony's thumb would brush over his parted lips.

"Loki. Look at me." He slowed his pace a little, but was still pumping frantically, and brought his face down closer to Loki's. Loki must have felt his breath because his lashes fluttered and he looked up at Tony through half-lidded, glittering eyes.

"Are you close?"

"No. I want to…Loki." His eyes had rolled up on a long, erotic moan, and before Tony could stop it, Loki's orgasm rolled through him, his body twitching with each pulse of his emptying cock. Tony groaned as Loki tightened around him and hissed as his nails dug a deep trail up his back and he himself found his release. Once the tremors between both of them passed, Tony brought his other hand up, bracing Loki's head between his hands, and kissed him softly. "I love you."

A few seconds passed before Loki went completely still, and so did Tony, even holding his breath. Loki's eyes were fully opened now, and fully focused on Tony. "…What?"

Tony nodded, and his breath stuttered out. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you—well—not exactly. Bucky kind of screwed everything up. He wasn't supposed to show up drunk tonight. I needed him to pick the fight but not to say that shit about how I'd never come out and all that stupid crap and-and, fuck. I just…I thought I could  _show_  you how much I—I don't know why I thought that would work with a fight—and—then you got pissed and walked off and I panicked and I didn't—you're such a pain in the ass! But, for some stupid reason, I like that—I  _love_  that about y—"

Tony's rant was finally silenced by a single finger pressed to his lips.

"Lok—"

"I love you, too," he said quietly.

Tony inhaled sharply, pushing up on his fists, on either side of Loki now. "Oh…shhhhhit," he muttered. Loki grinned. "Fuck, I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"I know," Loki murmured, cupping his cheek. "You say that when something feels good." Loki brought him down for a kiss, and eventually, Tony moved down to press his face into Loki's neck, breathing out in relief. "Tony…?"

He hummed, nibbling another red mark on Loki's pale skin.

"Are you really going to tell your father?" Loki sighed soft and breathless, wrapping his long limbs around Tony as the mood shifted and they began to rock together slowly again.

"I already did..." he breathed against his skin. He smiled when Loki whimpered softly. "He's not jumping for joy, as I'm sure you would've guess, but he basically doesn't give a shit. I guess now you can tell Thor to stop worrying about you so much."

"Ehehe…I told him about you weeks ago." Tony froze, but was too afraid to move or say anything more. "Don't worry," Loki assured, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Tony's head. "I won't let him break anything important."

He scoffed. "Wonderful," he mumbled against Loki's ear, feeling the goosebumps that followed.

"Sweetheart, did you really plan all that out with Bucky?"

"Yes." He lifted his head just enough now to look down at Loki when he laughed deeply. "What's so funny?"

Loki rolled his head, prying his sleepy eyes opened enough to smile up at Tony. "You. You are, my mad genius."

Tony's grin was slow and smug. "I like that."

"What, mad genius?"

" _Your_  mad genius."

They kissed once more, languorously and sweetly, tongues gliding together now, not fighting for dominance. Fingers and palms caressed dips and curves, and soothed sore, red spots.

In time, they got dressed in their tattered clothes and walked out of that museum, together, hand-in-hand—a first for them. They took a cab back through Manhattan, making out and feeling each other up in the backseat like a couple of teenagers, and when they got back to the tower, they made love again—slowly, in no rush, taking the time to revel in the feel of each other, as lovers, instead of sex partners. After, Tony quickly dozed off, curled around Loki's body, bundled in Loki's arms, and Loki held him close, never wanting to let him go ever again.

As he started to drift off, his lips curved in a smug smirk just above Tony's ear, he whispered, " _Mine_."


End file.
